Fairy Godmother
by Sidney Sain
Summary: When Nori was a little girl her grandmother told her about a fairy godmother. Her father denies it but it has never left Nori's memory. Now almost twelve years later, Nori finds that it is time to call on her fairy godmother.
1. Grandmother

The three-year-old looked into the old woman's eyes as she tried to take in a breath. The woman was her great grandmother, and was dying due to respritory failure. That wasn't the only thing. She was suffering from Alzimers, and had been for some years. She barely knew who anyone was anymore. The small girls eyes went white as the lady began to cough and sputter. The child would have ran then if not for the fierce demand that she stay that was in the old woman's eyes.

"Nori," the old lady grasped in a weezing voice. It sent the smell of medication and decay into the room but the little girl continued to stare. "Remember, your fairy..." The lady stopped to cough. It was a long and raking cough, but the tiny child waited patiently for her to continue. "Godmother. She will be there when you need her most."

The lady nodded at the girl and winked, before a cough over took her again. The old woman coughed up blood as she passed on. Her eyes, however, continued to stare at the girl but they were hard and cold. She stared at her a second more before she opened her mouth. She let out a scream that quickly brought in her parents, uncle and an assortment of hospital personal. A male doctor took off his mask as he turned to look at Nori and her family.

"I'm sorry," he said, avoiding eye contact. "We have lost her."

Nori's parents nodded in understanding, as her uncle started to cry. They were all escorted out of the room and told to wait in the lobby. As her parents and uncle sat down in disbelief, she jumped down from her mother's lap. She calmly walked up to her father, who had his head in his hands.

"Daddy?" Nori asked. He looked up at his small daughter, some what bewildered.

"Yes, princess?" He responded, as calmly as he could.

"Do I have a fairly godmother?" She wanted to know. Her eyes showed her complete seriousness and curiosity.

"No. You don't." He replied solomly.

"Gwate gandmother says I does." She told him with diffiance. Her statement brought more curiousity from her uncle and mother, while just bringing fright to her father.

"That sounds like her." Neal, her uncle, whispered.

"It's not true," Her father hollered with firm determination. "She was practically insane. It's a lie. Don't go there with my daughter."

Nori looked at her father in shock and fear. She ran back to her mother and curled up in her lap, not daring to make another sound or move. Her family spent the rest of the day in that dreary hospital, it was never to bring good news for her family.


	2. Shocking

Nori woke from her sleep with a painful stab in her foot. As she carefully opened her eyes she had a feeling of Deja vu. Around her was the crisp smell of medication, too much disenfectant and decay. She was laying in a bed with hard cotton sheets and an itchy, yellow, woolen blanket. The steady beat of a heart monitor and an IV in her arm brought her to full conciouness. She was fully awake in seconds. She scanned the room again, but it did not calm her mind. Mind reeling to some forgotten, unpleasant memory, Alex screamed.

In am matter of seconds, the bed that she layed in was surrounded with doctors and nurses. It was insanity as they all rushed around checking machines, liquids and charts. Always one to speak her mind, Nori lost her patiece.

"Is anyone going to tell me why I am here?" She demanded, looking from one shocked face to another. They all stared at her in wonder, before many began to mumble and leave the room without awnsering her question. Their ignorance just added fuel to the fire and Nori lost her temper.

"You!" Nori said, pointing to a small nurse. The lady looked old and frail. Her skin was a deep brown, and it was covered in wrinkles. It led people on to believe she was well beyond her years. "What happened to me?"

"Child, I am not your nursemaid, and ya cannot expect me to be responsible for ya every whim." The woman told her this with complete conviction that it was not her duty. She began to rise to leave.

"Then _who _do you suppose I do ask then?" Nori asked with vengence. The woman looked at her with a bit of sorrow before she replied.

"If you must know I'll tell ye a bit." The nurse, whose name tag read Bess, resettled herself before she began telling Nori the truth. "It must'a been 'bout sixateen months ago that they brought ya and your a mother in a here. Beat up prette bad if I remember correct. You mother was in a shape of somethin' awful. Big cut on her head, both legs a'broken, collapesed and punctured lung, even some internal bleedin'. We tried to save her must'a been 'bout a week. Nothin' we could a do, but ease her sufferin' and let the good Lord take her."

"Now a you on the other hand, you weren't 'live and kickin' too well either. Some awful scrapes up and down yur arms and legs, still got most'a the sca's. Broken bones and bleedin' a glore. We thought we was a' goin' to lose you too, but 'cha fought real hard. Proved us wrong. But with the bump on yur head. You have been out cold since that night that 'cha was brought in." Her tale done she looked at Nori for a response.

"What's today?" Was all Nori could squeak out.

"Why it be the seventh'a of December." She told Nori. "I'll'a be a goin'' With that she left the room, trying to give Nori some peace.

Nori sat up in the hospital bed for a long time. Her mother, was gone, and had been for a good year. Her father, she had no idea where he was, but it obviously wasn't here. She was hurt, and sixteen, for a day. Her birthday had come and gone, and came again yesterday. She stared out the window to the dark night. She wondered what had happened to her life. Where was everyone? Was she really alone? Still puzzled but extremely tired, she fell back asleep. As Bess called her father, some four states north.


	3. Hard Truth

When Nori woke again, the sun was coming in though the window next to her bed. She looked out at the day to see snow slowly begin falling. Colsing her eyes, she smiled. Snowmen and snowball fights, what a great time of year. She knew that in just a few short days she would be making cookies with her mother...Nori was suddenly flashed back to reality.

Opening her eyes again she saw the dim room. The walls seemed to be colapsing in on her, with their ugly, white wallpaper. The window was closed and locked. No one walked outside the hall, and anyone that did had a depressed look on their face. It was almost as if the whole world was dying. A lone tear slipped down her cheek before a nurse came barging through the door, followed by a young man. The new nurses name tag was partially hidden by the yellow collar of her shirt, but Nori made out the name, Rachel, in gold letters.

Rachel was obviously oblivious to the fact that Nori was awake because she countined to talk to the young man.

"School is out for three weeks," Rachel flirtaciously began. "So I figured we could spend lots of time together." She gave the boy a very poor example of 'puppy dog eyes' and he looked hesitant.

"Rachel, I'm kind of busy," He muttered under his breath. In return Rachel stuck her bottom lip out to a point that Nori thought that it would have been humanly impossible. The boy sighed, as Rachel broke into a cheerleader grin.

"Hey, you remember that freak of a girl?" Rachel asked. The boy slowly nodded before Rachel began again. "Well here she is. I don't think that she will ever wake up."

"Sorry, I am awake." Nori replied tartly. Not that she was in the best of moods, but she did not like this girl. Flirty and fritty.

Rachel looked at her in shock. She took a tray off the cart in the hall, and sloppily dropped it on Nori's bed. Nori looked at the mess before calling out to Rachel's retreating figure.

"I hope you don't expect a tip!"

Rachel slammed the door and Nori started to eat while grumbleing. Halfway through her spongy toast the door to Nori's room opened again. Thinking is was Rachel again she responded with venom.

"Get out!" She yelled.

"Well it is good to see you too sweet heart," The tall man said to her in a mocking manner.

Suprised to hear a man's voice she quickly looked up. Her eyes opened in astonishment. The man wasted no time to come sit by the young girl. He gave her a grin before, Nori through her arms around the man's bulky frame.

"Daddy!" Nori exclaimed in surprise. Nori's dad looked at his daughter before pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"How are you?" He asked, pulling back just a bit to see her.

"As good as can be expected," she sighed.

"Sweetheart, I know that it is tough," He looked at her with tears in the corner of his eyes. "I am so sorry. Hopefully you can come home soon. Then you can meet, Alicia and her kids." Nori quickly pulled away from her father.

"Who's Alicia?" Nori asked. "And why do I want to meet her kids?" Nori's father dropped his eyes.

"A lot has changed," Her dad began.

"I knew I wasn't going to like this."

"May I continue?"

"Sorry."

"Alicia is my wife, your stepmother. That would make her kids, Natasha and Dustin, your step siblings. You'll meet them tomarrow, when we go home."

Nori wouldn't respond. No mother, asleep for over a year. Now this. She has two siblings and an evil step mother. She refused to meet her father's eyes. This was partially his fault. He left a few minuets later. Giving Nori all the time in the world to think about what he said. Maybe I should just think about it positively, she thought, it could be a good thing.


	4. Coming Home

Nori sat in the passanger seat of her father's tahoe, simply staring out the window. She had tried listening to the radio, but all she could find was rap and country. She had tried reading a book that her father bought her but found that it was to happy for her current state of mind. She had tried everything. The ABC game, I spy with herself and all the other car games she could think of with no success. The only thing she hadn't tried was talking to her dad.

They had been driving for about six hours and still no conversation had been passed. It was awful driving all that way without saying anything, but Nori did not trust her temper. More and more time passed, an hour went by, and then another. Luckily Nori's patience was shorter than her temper.

"We're almost there," Nori's father, Rick said.

"What's it like?" Nori asked. Her father looked at her for a second, just long enough for Nori to pick up her nerve. "The house I mean. Why did you move here? Where were mom and I going that night? What happened?" Rick saw the pleading in Nori's eyes before he started to explain.

"The house is big," Rick began, capturing Nori's attention. "It is a creamy yellow color with white shutters. There is a big yard and a white picket fence around the front. The reason that I moved here is because this was closer to Alicia. I know you don't like to hear that but she helped me through a lot with you and your mother. I care for her and you will get along with her, I know you will. Her daughter, Natasha, is a few months younger than you. Her son, Dustin, is a good kid. He turns fifteen in a week."

They had turned on to a side street by the time her father finished. It was a quiet neighborhood. The houses all had perfectly manacured lawns, most covered by a light snow. Their were Christmas lights on many of the houses. They had almost reached the end of the street when her father turned into the driveway of another home.

"I know this is hard, sweetie," Rick said turning to Nori. "But remember, I will always love you and your mother most. Just try your best." He reached across the seat and gave Nori a hug.

Nori began to protest, but no sooner had she opened her mouth than a tall lady ran out the door. The lady had dark hair, the color of a funeral. She had cherry red lips and perfect white teeth. She was dressed, expensivly. Her white parka was zipped up only half way, reveling a low cut red tank-top underneath. Her black pants were as dark as her hair and her shoes were quality leather mocisons. She quickly crossed the lenghth of the lawn and wrapped her long arms around Rick. Nori slowly lowered herself down to the ground, careful to stay out of the way of the loving embrace, but her luck was not good. Seconds later the lady spotted her.

"My, goodness, Rick!" She exclaimed. "Why she is just so beautiful! She reminds me of a princess."

"Nori, this is Alicia," Rick began. "Alicia, Nori."

Nori gave her new mother a very fake smile and decided to head towards the door. As she slowly climbed the dozen steps to the front door, it opened again. Nori looked up to see a miniature Alicia. It was the same black hair and cherry red lips. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were a cold gray. She seemed to be looking Nori up and down, before she snorted and strided away. Nori glad that the door way was open continued onward, only to have a new obstical in her way. A boy of about fifteen stood where his sister had just moments before. He looked similar to the women, but the similarities were obvious. His black hair was a curly, frayed look, while the others were strait and shiney. His skin was tan and his lips were several shades lighter than his familys. The cold gray eyes however, were still there. He seemed to be sizing her up as well, but he did not move from the door way. She waited patiently for some moments before she turned around and looked at her father. As if remembering her he was back together.

"Nori, lets show you your room." He said as he took the steps two at a time, and gently pushed Dustin aside. Once inside whe went strait up the stairs and to the left. The room at the end of the hall seemed to be the only one open. The door was closed so she had no idea what to expect. Nori slowly turned the silver door handle and walked into the room. The furniture was all nicely made, but the room itself seemed bare. Their were no books on the book shelf, no blankets on the bed, no cloths in the closet, nothing. Nori turned around to look at her father, who was standing next to Alicia.

"Why isn't there any stuff?" Nori asked, trying not to be rude.

"Well," Rick started. "I haven't known you for almost two years and we didn't know what you would like so Alicia is going to take you and Natasha shopping tomarrow."

Nori looked at her father in shock. Alicia mistook the expression and butted in before Nori could blow up.

"Good," Alicia said. "Well have such a lovely time."


	5. Misery

A/N-I am headed out of town for a couple of days so this is the last update for a couple of days. I will get back on it soon, promise. Please review though. Thanks, much!!!

Nori was woken up from the lumpy couch in the guest bedroom by the hard wood floor. Or more accuretly, hitting the hard wood floor after Natasha had pushed her off the couch. A groggy Nori looked at Natasha puzzeled. Natasha was fully dressed in a red turtle neck, black mini skirt, red tights and black heals. Her make-up was done, gray eye shadow, making her look even colder and cherry red lipstick. She had her arms crossed and was looking at Nori in discust.

"Were going to be late if _you _don't get up," Natasha told Nori, tapping her foot the entire time. Nori looked at the clock on the mantle, across the room. It was a little blurry, but she made it out.

"It's only 8:30," Nori told her back.

"Yes and stores open in half an hour," Natasha awnsered like it was the most basic thing on earth. "So get up!" She stomped out of the room as Nori dragged herself off the floor. She went to the small bag that she had. Most of her clothing had been given away, nobody thinking that she would wake up again, but she managed to find a pair of jeans and maroon sweater in the box. Quickly grabbing them she headed to the bathroom. After a long shower, she got out and dressed. She went to drop her dirty clothes back in the old bag and found a note on top. It was from her dad and it read- Her is some cash, Alicia has some more, but this is especially for you. Included was 100 dollars. Happy Nori headed down stairs where she found the kitchen. She popped down two pieces of toast, and pulled out the peanut butter, before Natasha and Alicia showed up. Both looked at her with irritation. Alicia dressed similar to her daughter. Blood red blouse and black pants with black pumps.

"Be quick, dear," Alicia told her. "Just grab the toast and we will go."

Seconds later the toast popped up and Nori was dragged out the door by the two twins. As they sat down in Alicia's Jaguar, Natasha began to talk about what she wanted and needed before she went back to school. Everything piece of clothing imaginable seemed to be on the list. Natasha talked the whole way to the mall, and when they finally arrived, she still wasn't quiet.

After entering they went to store after store. Natasha getting thing after thing. Her wardrobe never varied. White, black and red. Alicia offered piece after piece of clothing to Nori, all in the same colors. Finally irritated of listening to Alicia compliment Natasha on the first ten dresses she left to the next store. Walking down aisle after aisle she found her type of clothing. Trying on a two pairs of jeans, one pair of khakies, and an odd assortment of bright colored tee-shirts, she went to the register. The total came to $82.76. She willing handed over the hundred dollar bill, and stuck the change in her pocket. Happy she had gotten her own clothing, she headed back to Natsha and Alicia. They looked her over and at the bag but didn't say a word. More stores followed. Nori bought a pair of black pants to please Alicia and a maroon tank top to stop Natasha from glaring.

After the initial clothing they worked their way on to accesories. Natasha found purses, make-up, jewlery, and silk scarfs, buying at least ten under each catagory. Nori on the other hand was happy with a sports watch, two woven scarfs and a lube of clear lip glosss. Alicia snarled a bit when she refused a purse and Natasha just scoffed. It didn't get any better, as she only bought minimal things, none black, red or white.

Next it was time for shoes. Natasha piled them on once again, heals, sandals, flip flops everything but tennis shoes. Nori grabbed a pair of flip flops and leather boots. Going towards the tennis shoes, Alicia got mad.

"Nori, dear," Alicia said in a tight voice. "We don't wear tennis shoes." Nori turned to look at her.

"Well then how can you play soccer, or frisbee or basketball or anything?" Nori asked in shock. No tennis shoes was like no feet.

"We don't play sports," Alicia insisted again.

"You might not," Nori tried to explain. "But _I _do." She kept on walking and picked out a simple pair of tennis shoes. Putting them on the counter Alicia and Natasha looked at her in discust.

"I'm not buying those," She told the sales clerk. He smiled back at her before responding.

"You don't have to," He began. "We are having a special buy two get one free."

"Thank you," Nori quickly butted in before grabbing her three boxes and leaving. Alicia followed soon after and looked at her in total disgust.

"You are a very ungrateful snot!" She yelled at Nori. Taken back Nori said nothing. "You will pay for this so don't thinkt that you are scott free yet!" With that she stormed away, heading to the car. Nori ran to catch up, but she couldn't. Alicia pulled away, leaving Nori alone and lost. Never one to give up hope she looked for a bus schedual. Unfourtunetly it was too snowy for the buses to run up the big hill that the hill that the mall was on. Nori decided to walk to the bottom and catch a bus there. She headed down hill for a good half an hour, but her luck being as it was, the snow fell hard the further she went down. Making Nori find her own way home, walking the whole time.


	6. Real Fast

Walking up the drive way, half frozen to death, Nori rang the door bell. It was a long wait making Nori colder and her anger warmer. Dustin opened the door and stared at her. Nori waited for him to move but he did not budge. Tired and impacient she made her own way in.

"Excuse me," she said exasperated. He snickered as she shoved pass him. She took the stairs two at a time and headed strait for her room. She found her school combination lock in the bottom of the bag of clothes, pulling it out. She tried the combination she remembered from Ford High School. 27-33-39. There was a satifactory click as it came undone. Nori, more grateful than words, threw her new cloths in the oak chest in her room and locked the it up.

Figuring it was time to face the monster, Nori headed down stairs calmly. Her calm mood quickly vanished as she reached the swinging door of the kitchen. Inside she heard two voices. Alicia's and her father's. It was obvious her father had just got home.

"Where is she, Alicia?" Rick asked.

"Honey, calm down," Alicia tried to butter him up. "She just got home. Dear, please, we need to talk about her actions."

"What about her actions?" Rick demanded.

"Honey," Alicia cooed, her heals tapping across the linolium floor. "Do you really think she will do okay in school? She ran away from Natasha and I, do you think she can handle it in a regular school? She shouts like she's mad."

There was a grunt from her dad, she could tell he was thinking.

"I don't know," he said, uncertantly. "I don't know if I can handle her being away."

"She could go with Natasha and Dustin," Alicia prodded.

"I think I should talk to her," Rick decided, doubtfully.

"Okay," Alicia agreed. There was the sound of heels and then a quick kiss.

Nori couldn't hold her stomach. She quickly turned around and ran up the stairs. As she reached the top she heard the swinging door open. She quickly turned, hearing no heals, she continued running. She ran, right into Natasha. She looked outraged. She raised a pointed finger at Nori. Nori ignored her, no time. She reached the bedroom and slammed the door. She quickly locked the door, before slumping down on her bed.

Moments later there was a pound on her door. She choose not to answer. Instead she took a nap trying to block out the horror of the day. Her eyes welled, and her cheeks swelled, but none saw, nor did they care.

At dinner that night everyone sat at the huge dinning table. The meal consisted of a platter of roasted duck, a pot of garlic roasted vegtables and small samples of cider. The family acted happy and normal, almost as if Nori were not there. Everyone discussed their days, kindly leaving Nori's 'outburst' at the mall out of it.

Once the meal was completed, Alicia was the first to stand.

"I'll do the dishes," she declared. "With Natasha and Dustin's help, of course." She gave them each a fake smile.

All there politly gathered all the dishes together quickly and headed to the kitchen. The last platter was taken by Alicia.

"Remember," she calmly whispered to Rick. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving a single pair of red lips.

"Nori," Rick said turning to his daughter.

Nori quickly crossed her arms in diffiance. She looked at him mockingly.

"Yes?" She questioned, adding an eyebrow raise for sass.

"Alicia told me about your outburst at the mall today," he began.

"I am dearly sorry, papa, it was just all the red was reminding me of murder and how nice it would be if Natasha or Alicia were the victim."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he answered. "Alicia did have a good idea though. She, We think it would be a good idea if you joined Dustin and Natasha at school. It would be a controled enviorment for you to adjust to."

"Do I get a nice tight coat that wraps around the back too?" She asked, none to seriously.

"Nori, you will be going at the end of break. We have made plans. It will help you learn to be social again." Rick finished.

Nori looked shocked. He was accually going to get rid of her because of this awful woman. Nori did the first thing that came to her mind. She took her almost full glass of water and threw it on her father.

"Love you too," she screamed before bolting upstairs and relocking the door.

Alicia slipped into the room once she heard the slam of the door. She brought a napkin over and began to mop Rick up.

"I guess she didn't take it too well?" Se asked. Rick looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't say," he said, sarcastically.

"We are sticking by our guns though?" She questioned. He sighed.

"Of course,"

"Good," she told him.Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she walked back to the kitchen with an evil smile on her face.


	7. New school

Nori stood at the train station a little distance from her so called family. Alicia was wrapping her mini clone, or daughter, in a tight hug. Dustin was given a peck on the head. Her father gave both of them a hug, before striding over to Nori. He smiled at her as she continued to stare at the ground. This was one time that Nori doubted whether her anger would fade or not.

"Nori," her father began. "I know your angry, but it is best. Look at Dustin and Natasha."

"Oh, wow, now I'm excited," Nori responded dryly.

"I'll see you at break," Rick finished. He gave her a quick kiss on the head and a tight hug before walking away.

Nori grabbed her bags and headed for the train. She walked between the cars until reaching one that was almost empty. She quickly slid in, setting her bags next to her, blocking any socializing. Her eyes wandered around not staying on anything for more than a second or two. She finally pulled out her Newface backpack. Christmas had been dull. There was no sense of family like it had been when she was with her mom. She slowly unwrapped gift after gift. She got a lot of red, black and white, but she had scored some more useful things as well. Her backpack was one, and the ton of books in it was another.

Nori could remember loving to read sense she was very young, mostly mystery and fantasy. Nothing that sucked her back into real life. Her backpack now contained some of her favorites as well as some new ones. Reaching in for the first one she slowly pulled it out. _Classical Fairy Tales_. Nori began to read the book from front to back. It included some of her favorites, but there was one she had never heard of, or at least read. It was a tale of a girl, names Cinderella. It caught Nori's imagination, and the story seemed to be over before it properly began. That was okay, because Nori reread the story again, and again, and again. It seemed that the story of Cinderella was very similar to her very own. Also it was the first time she had read a fairy tale with a fairy godmother in it.

Nori slowly pushed the book away. I really am too childish, Nori thought to herself. Looking out the window next to her, Nori closed her eyes to sleep. Her eyelids fell as she nodded off.

Nori's head banged against the train window as it slowly pulled to a halt. The sky was beginning to lighten up, but you could still see the stars shining here and there. The speaker on the train fizzed before a crackling voice echoed over it.

"West Redding," a male voice announced.

Nori pulled out her ticket and looked at the printed name on it. Her stop was here. She slowly stretched her sore mucsles, before pushing her bags on the floor. She dragged herself to a standing position, groaning. Grabbing her bags she headed to the nearest exit.

After carefully getting off the train in one piece, Nori began looking for Natasha and Dustin. As much as she despised having to rely on those two she knew it was the only way she would make it to the school. Nori slowly turned around in a circle. She spotted an old lady with a girl in bright red and a boy looking at the ground. Well, I found them she thought to herself. As she slowly walked up she looked at her new head mistress. Her lips were pursed, and her eyes cold. She gave Nori a look up and down before rolling her eyes.

"You were right," she said, looking directly at Natasha. "Come along. We don't have all day," she told Nori in a cold, clipped voice.

Nori stared at the old woman, before slowly beginning to follow. They were led to a Ford escort, where Nori was pushed into the back with Dustin. They took a long drive, out of the small city, to the country. They passed the snow covered country quickly. An hour outside of the nearest village they pulled up to a brick building.

There were two tall chimney in the three story house. It was covered with windows and there was a small pond. The whole place was surrounded by a tall steal fence. They drove through the main gate, and into a circular driveway. Everyone clambered out of the car and headed inside.

A short, balding man was waiting in the entry way. He nodded his head at Dustin, who immediately followed him up the right stair case. Natasha and Nori, on the other hand, followed the old woman. They were led up two sets of stairs on the left, before stopping outside of a beautifully decorated room. A girl was sleeping quietly.

"Natasha," the old woman said warmly, letting Natasha in.

Natasha smiled, going inside. She set her bags down before coming over to Nori.

"Welcome to my world," she whispered maliciously in Nori's ear.

The old woman quickly grabbed Nori's wrist before she responded and led her up to the third floor. She opened the door at the end of the hall to reveal a very bare bedroom. There was a blonde haired girl sleeping close to the door. The old woman shoved Nori in before shutting the door.

As Nori set down her bags on the far bed, she heard the old woman crackle as her heals clicked down the stairs.

Nori sighed as she began to put her things away. Half way through a bell rang. The other girl slowly pulled herself out of bed. She groaned, before noticing Nori. She stared at her coldly.

"Let me begin," she started coldly. "I am not a loser who is stuck in this room, my room is just being repainted for today. I am Melissa, and better than you. Don't even try to talk to me."

With that she quickly turned around. Nori simply raised her eyes. Melissa stomped off, muttering under her breath. Nori caught the words however.

"Natasha's right, this will be fun,"

She stomped out. Nori changed quickly, and headed out the door. Well this ought to be the best time of my life she thought, as she headed down the stairs.


End file.
